


Leave your hat on

by Anis_BouvetLadubay



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis' outward appearance, Costumes, Gen, descriptive poem, hat porn, knight in worn leather, mettle, pwp - poetry without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anis_BouvetLadubay/pseuds/Anis_BouvetLadubay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elegy of Aramis' outward appearance - I couldn't resist the temptation of creating a descriptive poem about the most beautiful Musketeer, ehm only amongst the most beautiful, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave your hat on

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Joe Cocker's 'You Can Leave Your Hat On' ;)

Grey felt, a bit rough,  
Brown-worn leather,  
Tuggin' in the feather;  
One light brown,  
Dark green the other,  
Broad brim going up. 

Look at his face  
Get stuck on his eyes -  
Dark and straight gaze,  
Never loosing its chase,  
Brown curly hair  
Hiding under the hat. 

Look at that beard,  
Rugged on cheeks,  
Going down to his jaw;  
Confident mustache -  
Strong against lies  
His lips wouldn’t tell.

See all the leather,   
Covering his skin,   
Worn soft from battle.  
Thoughts untether,  
While restless resilience  
Reveals his true mettle.


End file.
